SasuSaku - What Conquers All
by TNSasukeLover
Summary: This is a story about two people. Two people who knew each other for a long time but were never really friends. This is a story about love. How it was gained… and how it was lost. And how two tiny things brought those two people together.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about two people. Two people who knew each other for a long time but were never really friends. This is a story about love. How it was gained… and how it was lost. And how two tiny things brought those two people together.

Now, most people have heard the main parts of this story. How these two people met, the love that was lost, and the determination to get that love back. Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Their story is known to all.

Sasuke's family was murdered by his older brother by the Hokage's commands, and in order to get revenge, Sasuke left the Hidden Leaf village in search of power from Orochimaru. Sakura, who loved Sasuke so much, tried to stop him but was unsuccessful. Three years later, Sasuke kills Orochimaru and gets his revenge only to find out the truth about his brother from a man in a mask who called himself Madara. Feeling hatred towards the Hidden Leaf, Sasuke vowed that he would avenge his brother and destroy the Hidden Leaf. The Fourth Great Ninja War broke out and after some turns of events, Sasuke had come to understand why his brother did what he did and became an ally to the Hidden Leaf.

Sakura, after Sasuke left the village, had decided that she needed to be of some use if she was going to help her comrade, Naruto Uzumaki, bring Sasuke back to the Hidden Leaf. So, she started training under the Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade. At one point, she had thought that there was no bringing Sasuke back and decided that she would be the one to kill him. After that failed and Naruto and Kakashi Sensei saved her, Naruto convinced Sakura that there was still hope for Sasuke and if there wasn't, then he would defend the Leaf and defeat Sasuke. When the Fourth Great Ninja War broke out, she was helping out in the medical corps as much as she could. After some turns of events, she ended up on the battlefield with Naruto, ready to fight the Ten Tails. She had obtained magnificent power that Tsunade had been teaching her over the three years and fought alongside Naruto and Sasuke.

Everyone has heard of this tale. But, what most people do not know is what happened after this great battle. Well that… is what this story entails.

Once the battle with the Ten Tails had ceased, everyone had returned to their villages to recuperate. Smaller missions were handed out to help keep another huge battle from breaking out and to keep Madara, who was now in hiding, from regaining power. Sasuke had returned to the Hidden Leaf village and Team Seven was once again whole. This is where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were walking through the streets of the newly re-built Konoha when it all started.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Sakura!"

All three of them turned around and saw Shizune running towards them.

"Lady Tsunade has summoned you. She says that it is very important that you go to her at once!"

Sakura and Naruto looked at each other. What could Lady Tsunade want from the three of them that was so urgent? Sasuke was the one to speak.

"Well then, let's go." He said calmly as he started walking forward.

Sakura and Naruto looked at Sasuke, then back at each other and nodded as they followed Sasuke to Tsunade's office. Once there, they noticed that everyone was bowing respectfully to them as they passed by.

"Strange, don't you think?" Sakura asked. "Did something happen that we do not know about?"

"Well let's find out! Come on!" Naruto yelled as he ran for Tsunade's door.

Sasuke and Sakura continued walking alone as Naruto took off. The silence between them wasn't the normal silence that Sakura and Sasuke had when they were younger, but instead was a comfortable silence. Just as Sakura was beginning to think that the silence wouldn't end, Sasuke spoke.

"So, what do you think Tsunade wants us for?"

"I don't know. Maybe she is going to send us off on some important mission to keep another war from breaking out."

"I do not think that Madara will start another war. Not for a while at least. With the Zetsu gone, and Kabuto unable to cast any kinds of jutsu, Madara does not have the military power that he would need to come even close to defeating the Ninja Alliance."

"Well it is still a good idea to keep an eye on Madara in case he does find a way to come up with that kind of power. Orochimaru was the same way."

"Yes, Orochimaru was. But he never attacked the village after that one incident. He just found new ways to achieve power and failed to gain it before he could attack the village again. Madara is in the same situation as Orochimaru was. If we play our cards right, Madara will suffer the same fate as Orochimaru."

Sakura understood what Sasuke was saying so she did not argue with his theory. She just nodded and they continued to walk in silence. Once they reached the door, they walked in to see a very impatient Naruto and a very calm and happy Lady Tsunade.

"Milady… Is there something wrong? Why have you summoned us so urgently?" Sakura asked.

"No Sakura, nothing is wrong. In fact, it is just the opposite. Naruto has been waiting ever so impatiently to hear the news that I have received for the village elders. But I believe that all three of you should hear this news for yourself." Tsunade spoke.

Sakura and Sasuke joined Naruto where he stood and waited for Tsunade to speak once more.

"Naruto. The village elders have been in conference and it has been brought up what exactly we should do with you. You are a Jinchurriki and therefore are one of our most valuable assets."

"Don't tell me that you are going to send me off to some distant island and keep me in the dark again to protect me?"

"No. I have made sure that that will never happen again. You have proven to be very powerful and have grown to be very mature in the Fourth Great Ninja War. You have shown the village and the village elders that you have the ability to be a Chunin."

Naruto was glad to hear what Tsunade had said. He finally became a Chunin. "Thanks Granny!"

"And that is not all. Sasuke, due to your performance in the war, the village elders have granted you the title of Chunin."

Sasuke nodded. Not saying a word but also surprised that the village elders would give him that title.

"Alright Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

"That is not all, Naruto." Tsunade said.

"There's more?!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes. Also, as a result of all of your performances in the war, not only have the elders given you the title of Jonin –"

"WHAT?!" Sakura and Naruto said at the same time. Sasuke opened his eyes and stared at Tsunade in shock.

"I am not finished." Tsunade said. "I told you that this is important news. Now. Not only have the village elders given you three the title of Jonin… But they have also given you the title of Sanin."

All three of them were shocked beyond belief. Sanin! They were the new legendary Sanin!

"I thought I would get that reaction from you. What they see in the three of you, is the original legendary Sanin. Naruto, you take after master Jiraiya in many ways. Studying under him was a very wise choice. You showed him your determination to bring Sasuke back to the Hidden Leaf. If he saw you now, he would be proud."

Naruto began to shed tears at the thought of Jiraiya seeing his accomplishments. "Thanks… Granny."

"Sasuke, you have shown that you are very much like Orochimaru in more ways than one. You have proven to be an exceptionate Uchiha. Stonger than that of your brother Itachi. But you have also shown that you have inherited a lot of Orochimaru's techniques that most ninja would struggle to get their hands on. The Uchiha clan would be proud of the man that you have become."

Sasuke thought about his family. And in his mind, heard the words that he had worked so hard to get from his father. "Now, then… That's my boy."

"Sakura. You have shown a lot of determination when it came to bringing back Sasuke. From what I have heard, you were willing to commit suicide because you had believed that he was dead on a previous mission when you were younger."

Sasuke looked over at Sakura. 'She would give her life for me?' he thought.

"That move was foolish and wreckless. However, after Naruto had saved you and brought you back to the village, I was very proud to hear that you wanted to train as my apprentance. That showed me that you were as determined as Naruto to find Sasuke and bring him back. In this war, you have shown qualities that have even surpassed me. I am proud to call you my student."

Sakura nodded. "Thank you Lady Tsunade."

"Now there is one more thing that needs to be said. Naruto. I think it is about time I congratulate you."

"For what?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto. Like I had said before, the village elders have been deciding what they wanted to do about you. You started your life in this village as nothing more than a troublemaker. Defacing the Hokage summit and failing the Graduation exam three times. However, over the years you have grown. And they have decided that it is time that you follow in your father's footsteps."

Naruto looked up at Tsunade in shock. "Y-You mean?"

"Congratulations Naruto on becoming the Sixth Hokage."

Sasuke and Sakura stared at Naruto who was shedding tears like crazy. "I can't believe it…" Naruto said. "I… I finally achieved my dream… I can't believe it."

Tsunade stood up and walked over to one of her shelves to took out a package as she walked back to Naruto. "It's surprising how this is one of the only things that did not get destroyed by Pein's attack on the Hidden Leaf. But I think that it is time that you start to 'Believe it'." She said as she handed him the package.

Naruto opened the package slowly. He froze and a smile formed on his face when he saw what was in it. "You had this the whole time?" he asked.

"The Third Hokage had it packed away in a secret place. He left a note inside the desk addressed to you." She said as she handed him the letter.

_Naruto,_

_Congratulations on becoming Hokage. Your father, Minato also known as the Fourth Hokage, and your mother Kushina would be proud. I was entrusted with a special package for you when your father died. He had told me that if anything should happen to him, when you were ready to take his place, to give this to you. Now that you have achieved your goal of becoming Hokage, I believe that you are ready to take his place. May you treasure this gift always. You will find it in a secret location located on this map._

_Congratulations, Hokage Naruto Uzumaki._

_Your fellow Hokage, the Third._

Naruto could not believe what he was reading. "So… the old man really did have faith in me. So much, in fact… that he would leave me this and know that I would earn this title one day." He said as he pulled out his father's jacket from the package and out it on. "How do I look?"

"Just like Minato Sensei." Kakashi said as he walked into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone looked at Kakashi as he walked towards Naruto.

"Naruto. I was taught by your father when I the same age as you three were when we became Team Seven. I have always considered it an honor to be able to teach and guide my Sensei's son on the right path. I consider it an even greater honor to say that I am the Sensei of the Sixth Hokage."

"Thanks. Kakashi Sensei."

"We are so proud of you Naruto! We knew you would do it!" Sakura exclaimed.

"And you did prove to us all that you had what it takes. After all, how could you become Hokage if you weren't able to save one friend?" Sasuke said as he smiled.

"Thanks everyone. I couldn't have done it without you." Naruto said.

"Well now, shall we tell the whole village and celebrate?" Tsunade asked.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto yelled as he ran out the door.

"I thought you said he had become very mature…" Sakura said.

"Come on Sakura, you know that was a load of bull. Naruto was never mature. How could he all of a sudden become mature?" Sasuke joked.

Sakura laughed. Happy to see that Sasuke was finally beginning to show some personality.

Sasuke, getting an idea in his head, grabbed Sakura by the waist and pulled her close. "Now come on. Let's go join Naruto before he makes a fool of himself."

Sakura was caught off guard by what Sasuke had done. But, in effort to hide her surprise, she smiled and laughed. "Alright."

As they left the room, Kakashi and Tsunade looked at each other and laughed.

"Looks like Sakura might be achieving her goal as well…" Tsunade said.

"Yea. And if Sasuke plays his cards right, he too, may achieve his goal…" Kakashi replied.

"So what's your view on this?"

"On their promotion? Or where they are at now?"

"Well, you practically raised them. Been through everything with them. And now they are grown up and leading lives of their own. Sakura might be getting the man she always wanted, Naruto is Hokage… and Sasuke…"

"Sasuke got his revenge and learned his lessons the hard way. But in the end, even he is setting his goals even higher." Kakashi responded.

"Yea. He is going to have to hope that Sakura hasn't lost all of her love that she once had for him."

"Knowing Sasuke, if he truly desires her, he will find a way to get her to fall in love with him again. That is the one thing that all of them have in common… They never give up. They keep fighting until they achieve their goals."

"I noticed that as well… I hear that they were the only students that ever passed your test to become Genin."

"That they were. Because they showed, even back then, that they would not let their comrades suffer so that they were told to or else. They would rather deal with the or else than get out safely without a comrade." Kakashi stated. "And the funny thing is… it was Sasuke who made that move. He was the one who challenged me when I told them to not help Naruto. Sasuke was the first to feed him. And when I went to punish them, Naruto said that I had said that there were three of them. That was why. And Sasuke said that they were all in this squad and they were all in it together. That was the first time I had ever seen three students who hated each other so much, still act so mature because they knew that they needed one another."

"I see. So even back then…"

"Yes. They were inseparable even back then. And even though Sasuke left the village in search of power, he still returned to Team Seven in the end."

Tsunade smiled. "Just like my team long ago. Orochimaru did not have time when he was alive to come back… but he did come back in the end."

"Yea… Well let's go. I have a feeling that with his new title, Naruto is going to be raising some hell."

"I agree. Let's go."

Naruto ran up to Hinata and kissed her passionately as soon as the celebration started. Hinata was not sure what to do other than kiss him back.

Sasuke and Sakura watched from afar as Naruto confessed his love to Hinata, got down on one knee and asked her to marry him. Then, as Hinata hugged Naruto and kissed him, Sasuke turned and starting walking.

Sakura turned around and saw that Sasuke was walking away. She wasn't sure whether to follow him, or to just let him be so she just stayed where she was.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder and saw that Sakura was not following him. "Are you coming?"

Sakura looked up at Sasuke. "What?"

"Are you coming?" he asked again.

Sakura ran to his side and they continued walking. Not sure what was going on or why all of a sudden Sasuke was being so kind to her, Sakura decided to speak.

"You've changed…" she said quietly.

Sasuke looked down at her. "How so?"

"You were always so cold towards me… You would never invite me to walk with you… You would never talk to me unless you absolutely had to… Now… we're walking side by side… talking… you have not once called me… annoying…"

"And… you have a problem with this?" Sasuke asked, cracking a small smile.

Sakura shot her head up and looked at Sasuke. "No! No, I don't have a problem with that at all! It's just…"

"What?"

"It's just different… to see you like this."

"Hn… Well now I can let myself be me. I can let go…"

"Let go?" Sakura asked.

"Yea. With my brother gone… and explaining to me what he truly wanted me to do after he was reanimated… I no longer need to harden my heart and think about revenge. Just as Kakashi said… once you obtain it, all you will feel is emptiness."

Sakura wasn't sure what to make of this. Sasuke was expressing his feelings to her and she was shocked by what he was saying.

"Are you sure you are Sasuke? Because the Sasuke I knew would never say things like that…"

Sasuke stopped and looked at Sakura. "And I guess the Sasuke you knew… wouldn't do… this…" he said as he tiltled her chin up and passionately kissed her.

Sakura was in shock by what was happening. She became tense at first from the surprise but as Sasuke bit her lip, asking for permission, she melted in his arms and kissed him back.

Sasuke was hoping that this would go as well as he had planned. But when Sakura became tense from the shock of being kissed, he began to doubt himself. He felt relieved when she finally melted into his arms and kissed him back. He finally pulled back, breaking the kiss and stared into Sakura's eyes.

"I am not the Sasuke you once knew… But… if you will give me the chance… I would like to become the Sasuke that you wanted long ago and hopefully… still want today."

Sakura could tell by the look in his eyes that he wasn't joking. She wasn't quite sure what to say. The man that she had been trying to get was in front of her right now saying that he would be hers.

"S-Sasuke… I…"

"Please Sakura… Just give me this one chance."

Sakura thought about it for a moment. 'What should I do?' she thought. 'If I say no, then I risk losing the man of my dreams forever… If I say yes… then I risk being hurt by him…'

Just when Sasuke was beginning to lose all hope, Sakura spoke.

"I do still want you Sasuke… I never… wanted to lose you… I had given up on this chance… that day… when I thought that you would never come back…" she said, beginning to cry. "I never… thought… that you would be standing in front of me… asking me to… do anything for you… let alone this…"

Sasuke became worried when Sakura started crying. He pulled her close. "Sakura… I never meant to hurt you… back then… That night that I left the village… I was hoping that you wouldn't notice… and that time… that you tried to kill me… don't forget, I tried to kill you too. I was overcome by hatred that I couldn't see that I was about to kill one of the most important people to me… Just like when I killed Itachi… I am glad that Naruto and Kakashi showed up in time… and stopped me from making the same mistake twice…"

Sakura breathed in his scent as he held her close and spoke. The sound of his heartbeat comforted her and his calm breathing as he tried to explain began to calm her down. Once she stopped crying and Sasuke stopped talking, she looked up at him.

"Sasuke… I… I'm sorry."

"What for? You haven't done anything wrong."

"I… I just… You probably wanted this to be… romantic or something… and I just stood here and cried…" Sakura said as she looked at the ground.

Sasuke sighed, tilted her chin up once more and kissed her. After he pulled away, he spoke.

"You really are annoying…" he said as he looked into her eyes and smiled.

Sakura loved the way Sasuke looked when he smiled. She smiled back and started laughing lightly.

"What?"

"Nothing… I guess that is going to become our little inside joke now huh?"

Sasuke smiled once more. "Yea, I guess it is."

Sakura took Sasuke's hand and led him back to the party. "Come on. Naruto will probably be wondering where we are by now."

"Are you kidding? He's got Hinata now. I think he will be just fine." Sasuke replied as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "And besides… I had other plans for tonight…"

"S-Sasuke…"

"Nothing like that Sakura… far too early for anything like that." He said as he noticed the blush on her cheeks.

Sakura sighed. "Oh."

"Heh heh. Had you worried there, didn't I?"

"Yea… but you know…" Sakura said as she turned around to face him. "I wouldn't complain… If you did want to…"

"Not at all?" Sasuke asked raising one eyebrow.

"Not at all." Sakura said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sasuke smirked. "Well… maybe later on tonight… I think we should enjoy the celebration. Maybe you are right, knowing Naruto, he is probably looking for us wondering how it went."

"Wait! He knew?!"

"Yea. He knew I was gonna ask you about it when he told me that he was going to propose to Hinata. All he was waiting for was the right moment."

"Well I guess he found it." Sakura said.

"Yes he did." Sasuke said as a placed one arm around Sakura's waist and led her back to the celebration.


	4. Chapter 4

As the celebration drew to a close, Sasuke and Sakura bid farewell to Naruto and Hinata and left. Naruto smiled at Sasuke and then looked at Sakura. "Well you two have fun!" he said, winking at Sasuke.

"You too dobe." Sasuke said, making Hinata blush heavily. Then he took Sakura's hand and led her away.

"Sasuke, where are you taking me?" Sakura asked once they were away from the crowds.

Sasuke stopped and kissed her. "You will see…"

Sakura's mind went wild. What could Sasuke possibly have planned for her? She continued to walk beside him and she thought of all of the different things he might have planned.

Sasuke could sense that she was trying to figure it out, which made him laugh softly. He finally stopped at the entrance of a special part of the village.

"I didn't think that you would rebuild this section of the village considering that there are no longer any members of this clan…" he said softly.

Sakura noticed where she was and looked up at Sasuke. "Originally, the village elders had decided that it would be best not to rebuild this section of the village… but Lady Tsunade had convinced them that as long as there is still one member of the Uchiha still alive, then this part of the village will remain a part of this village. It serves as a great part of this village's history…"

"Yea…" Sasuke said. "I guess."

"Plus… Naruto and I did not want you coming back without a home. I had figured that… after you got your revenge and came back to the village… you would want to..." Sakura stopped.

"What?"

"Nevermind… It's just a stupid thought…"

"No… What were you going to say?" Sasuke asked as he put his hands on Sakura's shoulders.

Sakura looked away from his eyes. "I just thought that you would… want to… restore the Uchiha clan…"

Sasuke relaxed and sighed. "Sakura… That is not a stupid thought…"

"It's not?"

"No… because that is exactly what I was planning on doing… hopefully… with you."

Sakura looked up at Sasuke in shock. "W-What?!"

"Only if you want to though… I will not force you to do something you do not want to do."

"Sasuke… What makes you think that I would not be honored to help you?"

"Y-You mean…"

"Yes Sasuke… I will help you restore your clan." Sakura stated.

Sasuke picked her up in a tight hug and swung her around. When he put her down, he kissed her with more passion than ever. "Sakura… Thank you for everything."

"No Sasuke… Thank you… for coming home…"

"As long as I am with you, I am home." He said, hugging her tightly.

Sakura pulled away and grabbed his hand.

"What are you-"

"Shhh." Sakura interrupted. "I think we should start on our new mission as soon as possible. And what better place to start than the place where the future Uchiha members of this village will live?"

Sasuke smiled and ran with Sakura into the Uchiha part of the village. To him, it was just like when he was younger. After running for a bit, Sasuke took the lead. Sakura ran after him, wondering where he was taking her. Finally, he stopped at a particular mansion and turned to face her.

"I have the perfect place in mind…" he said as he walked into the mansion. Sakura soon followed after him and was amazed by how big this mansion was.

"Wow…"

"This is where I spent my childhood." Sasuke said. "This was my home… and now, it will be our home."

Sakura ran to Sasuke and embraced him. "I would love that!"

Sasuke kissed Sakura and began to lead her to his bedroom. Sakura let him lead her on until they reached the door. Then, Sasuke picked her up and sat her on his bed. He continued to kiss her lips and then began to trail down to her neck.

Sakura moaned softly when Sasuke started nipping at her neck. 'Damn.' She thought. 'If this is how he is making me feel now… I can only imagine what is to come…'

"Tell me Sakura… are you… a virgin?"

Sakura was caught off guard by his question. "W-What?"

"I asked if you are… a virgin…" Sasuke repeated.

Sakura pulled back and looked at Sasuke. "Does it matter?"

"Yes and no… If you are, I need to know. I don't want to be too rough with you on your first time. But either way, the outcome is the same whether you are or not."

Sakura was shocked by how concerned he was about this being her first time. She stroked his cheek. "Sasuke. It doesn't matter whether or not I am because I do know what the outcome is in both situations. But if you really want to know… I am."

Sasuke kissed her lips softly, feeling relieved that Sakura had saved herself for him. He continued to lick and nip at her neck as Sakura moaned with pleasure.

"Well then… I will have to show you… what a good time really is… trust me… once you do it with an Uchiha… you will never be the same…" Sasuke whispered into her ear.

"I can't… ah… wait…" Sakura managed to say.

Sasuke chuckled at her struggle to speak. 'Damn, she is already so aroused…' he thought. 'And I haven't even gotten started.'

Sakura knew that this was going to be the best night of her life. She could tell just by how much she was struggling to control her own body. Every move that he made on her made her want to scream his name.

Sasuke continued down to her collarbone and began to unzip her shirt. Sakura began to feel helpless. She pushed Sasuke away lightly. Sasuke noticed this action so he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Sasuke… I just feel so…" Sakura struggled to find the words she wanted to say.

Sasuke began to worry at Sakura's sudden change in mood. "Are you not ready to do this?" he asked. "Because I can wait…"

Sakura looked at Sasuke. "No! That's not what I want! I am ready… It's just… I… I don't know what I am doing… I feel like you have done this a thousand times… and you know exactly what to do… but… this is my first time… and I feel as though I am clueless…" she said looking down at the bed.

Sasuke sighed. "Then I will teach you…"

"W-What?"

"I will show you what it is you need to do…" he said as he slowly pushed her down onto the bed and kissed her. "You don't need to do much… at least not tonight… tonight is going to be about you."

"But… Sasuke…"

"Shhh. Just relax… and enjoy."

Sakura wasn't sure if she should do as Sasuke told her to or to push him away again and further explain what she meant. Her mind was made up for her though when Sasuke began licking her breasts. It took everything she had to not scream in pleasure. 'He is right… I never thought it would be this good' she thought.

Sasuke smiled at Sakura's reaction to his actions. He moved back up and began to kiss her again as he kneaded her breasts. He could feel the restraint that she had as he did this. A smile formed against his lips. He moved his lips to her ear and whispered.

"You know, you are allowed to scream… That is normal you know…"

Sakura blushed a deep shade of red when Sasuke said this. When she tried to speak, all she was able to do was moan lightly.

Sasuke chuckled. "And besides, Sakura… It will only get worse as we continue… So you may as well stop holding back…"

Sakura knew that Sasuke was right. She wanted to scream his name but she felt as though she would be seen as weak by allowing herself to be so aroused so quickly.

Sasuke could sense the tension going on in Sakura's mind and knew that he had to convince her in some other way. He began to kiss her neck and nuzzle against it. 'Come on Sakura' he thought. 'Let go…'

Sakura was beginning to wonder how long she would be able to keep this up. The more he did, the more she wanted to scream out in pleasure.

"Come on Sakura… How long are you planning on making me wait?" he whispered against her neck.

"S-Sas… suke…" Sakura struggled to say.

"Sakura… I want you to scream my name… I want to hear your pleasure…"

Sakura thought about what he had just said. But she still wasn't sure what she should do.

Sasuke could tell that it was going to take a bit more to break her. He finally got an idea on how to send her over the edge. He kissed her once more, this time with more passion and continued to knead her breasts.

Sakura knew that she was getting close to losing it. She moaned lightly as she tried to keep control of herself.

Sasuke was pleased to hear the light moan. That gave him the cue to continue. He started to grind up against her, a soft rhythm at first and then started to get more intense.

Sakura could no longer take it once he began to grind against her. The pleasure flowed though out her body and she no longer had control. She kissed him harder, deepening the kiss.

Sasuke was taken aback by the sudden change. But he knew that he had finally got her to let go. He pulled away from her, breaking the kiss.

"Sasuke… Please… don't… stop…" Sakura moaned.

Sasuke chuckled. "Wasn't planning on it." He said as he kissed her again. He then continued where he had left off.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and took off his shirt. She wasn't quite sure what she was doing, her body was just moving on its own. But her mind was running wild.

Sasuke knew he needed to slow down the pace for Sakura since it was her first time. But he was very surprised by how she was reacting to his every touch.

Once they had stripped each other of all of their clothes, Sasuke kissed Sakura lightly. Stopping for only a moment, Sasuke looked into Sakura's eyes.

Sakura was beginning to clear her mind since they stopped. She could tell what Sasuke was thinking just from the look in his eyes. She stoked his cheek and smiled.

"It's ok… I'm ready."

"You do know that this is going to hurt…" Sasuke said softly.

"I know… But I also know that it will be more pleasurable in the end." Sakura replied.

Sasuke kissed her lips softly as he began to enter her. He entered as deep as he could before hitting the wall.

Sakura began to moan as Sasuke entered her for the first time. She quickly took notice his hesitation as he entered deeper. She began to feel the tension of her inner barrier and knew that this was the reason for his hesitation. She took one side of his face in her hand and kissed him.

Taking this as a sign to continue, Sasuke pulled out and thrusted back in, breaking her barrier.

Sakura tensed at the pain that she felt, but she knew that it wouldn't be long now before she would feel the pleasure again.

When she did begin to feel the pleasure, she started grinding against Sasuke's hips.

Sasuke knew that that was his cue to continue. He slowly pulled out and slowly pushed back in, making Sakura moan in pleasure.

"Sasuke… ah… please…"

Sasuke knew that she was ready for him to really excite her. He picked up the pace and thrusted in and out and hard and as fast as he could.

Sakura could not believe the pleasure and excitement she was feeling. And every time she would begin to think that she couldn't be more excited, Sasuke would do something else that would excite her even more. Finally, she reached her climax. It was the best thing that she had ever felt.

As Sakura screamed his name and rode out her own climax, Sasuke also climaxed. Never before had he had someone excite him the way that she did.

When they had both finished, Sasuke pulled out and laid down beside Sakura. He pulled her close to him and they laid in silence, trying to catch their breath.

"Sasuke-kun… I love you…"

"I love you too… Sakura."


	5. Chapter 5

*The Next Morning*

Sakura woke up very sore. She sat up and stretched as she quickly remembered what had happened the night before. She looked beside her and saw Sasuke Uchiha sleeping with a smile on his face. That was enough for her to realize that it was not a dream.

She laid back down and snuggled closer to him, listening to the calm rhythm of his heartbeat. Then, she felt an arm wrap around her waist.

"Good morning." She said as Sasuke opened his eyes.

Sasuke smiled. "Good morning… How are you feeling?"

"A bit sore… but I'll live."

"Heh heh, sorry about that." Sasuke said as he sat up and ran his fingers through his hair.

Sakura sat up and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Don't apologize. Last night was the best night of my life."

"That I will agree with. I believe that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Sasuke…" Sakura said as she put her head on his shoulder. "You coming back to me is the best thing that has ever happened to me…"

Then, there was a knock on the door. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other with confused looks. Who would know where they are? No one ever goes into the Uchiha Clan section of the village anymore.

Sasuke, thinking the worst activated his sharingan. "Get dressed." He whispered. "And stay here. Anything happens, yell for me and I will be there."

Sasuke and Sakura quickly got dressed. Sasuke grabbed his Katana and left the room, heading towards the front door. Once he got there, he slowly opened the door and saw an Anbu Black Op facing him.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" the Anbu asked.

"Yea? What do you want?"

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke quickly turned around and ran for the bedroom where Sakura was. When he entered the room, Sakura was being restrained by one Anbu as two other Anbu ready to fight Sasuke.

"I would advise that you come with us..." the Anbu that was at the front door said as he walked past Sasuke and over to Sakura. "Unless you would rather see this… lovely lady… perish at the hands of another man." He said as he stoked Sakura's cheek.

Sakura fought against the Anbu's grip as the other touched her. But she was unable to break free.

Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan. "What do you want?"

"You need to come with us… "

"Where to?"

"Now what would be the point in telling you? What is more important? Coming with us? Or seeing this little slut of yours be taken advantage of?"

"Don't you dare touch her!" Sasuke yelled.

"Then come with us."

Sasuke looked at Sakura and saw the pain and fear in her eyes. "Fine."

"Let her go."

The Anbu that was restraining Sakura released her. And the four Anbu left the room with Sasuke.

Sakura was not sure what to do. Once she recovered her strength, she got up and ran to Tsunade's office.

"Tusnade!"

"Sakura, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Milady, four of your Anbu Black Ops attacked me and Sasuke! They said that they would rape me if Sasuke did not go with them! What is the meaning of this?!"

"What are you talking about? I sent no Anbu Black Ops to your house." Tsunade asked confused.

"I wasn't at my house! I was with Sasuke in the Uchiha section of the village!"

"I sent no Anbu Black Ops to get Sasuke this morning! So you are telling me that four Anbu imposters kidnapped Sasuke?"

"They didn't kidnap him! He left with them to protect me…"

"And you have no clue where they went?"

"No… they wouldn't say." Sakura replied. "Lady Tsunade… I am worried about Sasuke…"

"Well then, we will have to report this to Naruto. Remember, he is Hokage now."

"Alright." Sakura said as Tsunade lead her to Naruto's office.

"Naruto!" Tsunade yelled. "Naruto!"

"What is it Granny?" Naruto said in a tired voice. "Sakura?!"

"Naruto! Four men dressed as Anbu Black Ops attacked me and Sasuke! They told Sasuke that if he didn't go with them, they would… rape me."

"What?! Did Sasuke go with them?"

"Yes. But I do not know where. They wouldn't say." Sakura replied.

"Well, we are going to have to find him! Sasuke can handle things on his own but I do not want to risk it." Naruto said. "I will go."

"Oh no you don't! You have a village to look after!" Tsunade said.

"But Granny!"

"Absolutely not! You will get a team together who will retrieve Sasuke."

"Alright. And I know just who to send."

*A Half Hour Later*

"Man, we have to do this again?! This is such a drag!" Shikamaru said.

"I cannot go because I am Hokage. But I can send you and the others. From what we know, these ninja are dressed as Anbu Black Ops so it will be difficult to know who is friend and who is foe. I am sending Hinata with you this time because of her Byakugan. She can prove to be a great help when combined with Kiba and Akamaru's sense of smell." Naruto explained.

"Alright. I am bringing Choji along as well. He proved to be of great assistance last time so I am sure that he will be of even greater assistance this time."

"Good. Take whoever else you think you will need and be prepared to leave immediately."

"Alright." Shikamaru said as he left.

"Don't worry Sakura. They will get Sasuke back."

"I have no doubt about that. I agree with you and I do believe that Sasuke can hold his own but I also believe that he will need all of the help he can get.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke stared at the four Anbu before him. "I know that you are not the real Anbu Black Ops. I know that they would not have tried something so dirty to try and get someone to do as they say."

"So you figured it out." A familiar voice said.

Sasuke quickly turned around. "Madara."

"Indeed. Nice to see you again Sasuke. It's been a long time, has it not?"

"What do you want?"

"What I have always wanted. To take over the ninja world."

"Well that ain't gonna happen. You have already proven yourself to be weak. You fell at the hands of Naruto, Sakura and myself."

"Well things have changed Sasuke." Madara said as he formed a hand sign.

Sasuke felt like his shoulder was on fire. It was like having the curse mark once again. "What the hell did you do?!" he yelled as he fell to his knees and grabbed his shoulder right where the curse mark used to be.

"I am simply reminding you of the pain you once felt when Orochimaru had you under his control… With this new jutsu… everyone can get a taste of that pain. If you had or still have the curse mark on you, the pain is multipled. Just imagine, if I can bring an Uchiha down to his knees, what would happen if I were to use this jutsu on the ninja of this world."

"Damn you…" Sasuke cringed.

Just then, there was a loud explosion.

"Hmmm. Seems like your beloved Hokage has sent you some reinforcements. But no matter… They will simply be test subjects to my new jutsu." Madara said.

Shikamaru and his team came barging into the hideout.

"Hinata, how many are there?" Shikamaru asked.

"Four… no five! There are the four who took Sasuke and one other… You are not going to like this Shikamaru… But… fifth person… is Madara."

"Shit! Ok, you guys take out the four Anbu imposters. Choji! You and I will take care of Madara with Sasuke!"

"Got it!" Choji said as he ran to Shikamaru's side. Once they reached Sasuke, they faced Madara.

"I see… Your beloved Hokage did not bother to send her own set of Anbu… So she decided to send a bunch of Jonin…"

Sasuke stood up. "You idiot… you don't know anything, do you?"

"Hm?" Madara asked.

"You are going to lose…So long as you have that hatred consuming you… you will continue to be blind to what is going on around you and will lose every time an opponent faces you."

"I think it is time that you mind your place!" Madara said as he made the hand sign once more.

Sasuke yelled out in pain, grabbing his shoulder.

"Sasuke!" Shikamaru and Choji yelled.

"That's it! I have had about enough of you Madara!" Shikamaru said as the others joined up with them.

"Let's see… One, two, three, four, five members plus a dog against me… And I have already brought one of your members down with a single move."

"Hinata… Try to find out what Madara is doing and heal Sasuke."

"It's… no use…" Sasuke said.

"What do you mean?"

"He is using… a special kind… of jutsu. He is making me… feel the pain… of the curse mark…"

"Well then, we will just have to break that jutsu." Kiba said.

"You really think that you can –"

"Shadow Possession Jutsu Complete."

"What?!"

"How you feeling Sasuke?"

"I'm fine now." Sasuke said as he stood up.

"Heh. You really think that some little jutsu will defeat me?"

"No. But she will."

Madara looked behind him just as Sakura showed up and decked him. Shikamaru released the shadow possession jutsu just in time so that he would not have the damage inflicted on him. Madara went flying across the room.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"Yea. Nice hit."

"Thanks."

"Heh. Not bad…" Madara said as he wiped the blood off of his lip. "But not enough to defeat me."

"You need to go back to the underworld… You are dead!" Sakura said.

"I am never dead… Even if I were to disappear from the face of the earth, I would still be alive. Until we meet again…"

"Where do you think you're going?!" Sasuke asked.

"It is not worth my time to fight all of you…" Madara said as he disappeared.

Sasuke walked up to Sakura. "What are you doing here? I thought Naruto would only send these guys."

"You're right. But I still left to find you. I am not going to be treated like I am that helpless girl I once was. I will be of use."

"Heh, remind me not to get on your bad side." Sasuke chuckled.

"Alright everyone, we got Sasuke. Now let's head back to the village." Shikamaru said.


	7. Chapter 7

"Whaaaaat?!" Naruto yelled. "He got away?!"

"There was nothing we could do Naruto. We didn't have the strength to fight him full on anyway. That new jutsu of his takes down Sasuke in one sweep." Shikamaru explained.

"Is this true Sasuke?"

"Yes, Naruto. This new jutsu of his tortures his victim, making them feel the pain of the curse mark that Orochimaru used to control his subjects."

"But you no longer have the curse mark." Sakura stated.

"You do not have to have the cursemark for his jutsu to take effect. But if you do have it, or at one time had it, the pain of his jutsu doubles or even triples."

"Well we need to make sure that he does not use that jutsu on any of us. Did you find any flaws in the jutsu as you were fighting him?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. It seems that he can only use the jutsu on one person at a time." Shikamaru explaned.

"But he does plan on building onto that jutsu and be able to use it on more than one person. Kind of like how you built off of the Rasengan." Sasuke said.

"I see. Well I will talk to the other Kages about this. In the meantime, I will see if we can come up with a good strategy for how we shall deal with Madara's new jutsu. Sasuke, I want you to come with me when I go to the Kage Summit."

"Alright."

"Alright. I will send a message to each of the Kages and once I have received word that they will be coming, I will summon you again. You are all dismissed."

As Sasuke and Sakura walked out, Sakura began to speak.

"Sasuke… Why did you go with them? Why did you not fight them?"

"I didn't want anything to happen to you. And, judging by the way that one ninja was able to restrain you so easily, there was no doubt in my mind that they could restrain me. It may have taken more than one, but whatever they did to you that made you unable to fight back was pretty powerful." Sasuke replied.

"I see. So were you planning on taking them on once you were away from the village?"

"I was thinking about it. But I wasn't sure how to do it. And when Madara showed up…"

"Yea."

"Come on." Sasuke said taking her hand into his. "Let's go home."

"Alright." Sakura said as she smiled at Sasuke.

Once they got home, Sasuke pressed Sakura up against the wall and started kissing her.

"S-Sasuke…" Sakura began to say.

"I missed you… and last night was not enough."

"I agree…" Sakura said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.


	8. Chapter 8

The next two months went by fairly quickly. Hinata and Naruto were married and Sasuke and Sakura's love for one another grew stronger. But one morning, Sakura woke up and noticed that Sasuke wasn't laying with her. She got up out of bed to look for him. As she walked down the hallway, she began to feel dizzy. She stopped for a minute to try and steady herself. Once she felt like she could continue, she began walking again, calling out Sasuke's name. She once again began to feel dizzy and this time she felt very nauseous. Just when she thought she was about to faint, someone caught her as she was beginning to fall.

"Sakura! Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Sasuke…" Sakura said as she looked up at him.

"Sakura… you don't look so well… I will take you back to bed and bring you something to eat."

"No… I just… need to sit down for a minute or two…"

"Sakura you just fell and you look like you are going to pass out any minute now." Sasuke said. "Please just lay down for a little while longer."

Sakura nodded. She did not feel well at all. Sasuke picked her up and took her back to the bedroom. Once he laid her on the bed, he kissed her forehead and stroked her hair. "Try and get some rest. I will be back in a bit with some food."

Sakura nodded as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Sasuke left the room and continued making breakfast.

After about twenty minutes, Sasuke heard Sakura throwing up. He ran up to the bathroom where Sakura was. He walked over and held up her hair as she continued to get sick.

"Thanks… Sasuke." Sakura managed to say.

"You really aren't feeling good, huh. Maybe we should go see Lady Tsunade."

"No… No I'm fine…

"Are you sure? You are about as white as a sheet and throwing up. Last time I checked, that was not normal for a person who is okay…"

"It was probably something I ate last night. I will be fine by tomorrow." Sakura said weakly.

"Well do you want to try and eat something?"

Sakura shook her head. "I don't think that food is really going to help me at the moment."

"Alright. Just let me know if you need anything."

"Actually, Sasuke… If you don't mind… I just want you… to hold me… for a bit…"

"Alright." Sasuke replied as he wrapped his arms around her. Sakura laid her head on his chest and quickly fell asleep.

Once she was asleep, Sasuke picked her up and laid her back down on the bed. Then, he heard a knock on the door.

He walked over to the door and opened it. "Naruto? Ain't you supposed to be in your office taking care of the village?"

"Nah, that's what Granny Tsunade did all day. But if I am going to be Hokage, I want to still have a life you know?" Naruto replied.

"Yea. But did you just come here to talk? Or is there something that you need me to do?"

"Actually, I have just received word that the other Kage are heading towards the Kage Summit. We need to head there too as soon as possible."

"Alright. How soon were you expecting? Sakura is not feeling well at the moment so I wanna make sure that she is okay before I leave…"

"I understand. I would like to leave by tonight if at all possible."

"Alright. I will talk to her and let her know what is going on. In the meantime, can you ask Hinata to do me a favor?"

"Sure, what do want her to do?"

"I want her to watch over Sakura while we are gone. You know, in case she doesn't get better. I wanna make sure that she is taken care of…" Sasuke said.

"I can do that for you. Hinata and Sakura are good friends and I am sure that she would agree to that. You don't have to worry. Sakura will be in great hands." Naruto replied as he gave Sasuke a thumbs up.

"Thanks Naruto."

"No problem. Alright. I will let you get back to Sakura. Meet me at the village gates tonight."

"Alright." Sasuke said as Naruto left. He walked back into the house and back into the bedroom. He sat down beside Sakura in the bed and began stroking her hair.

Sakura began to slowly open her eyes as Sasuke stroked her hair. "S-Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you… for staying with me…"

Sasuke looked down at Sakura. "Sakura… there is something I need to talk to you about."

"Yea?"

"Naruto showed up a short while ago. He said that he wants to leave for the Kage Summit as soon as possible. And by as soon as possible, he meant tonight."

Sakura sat up. "So… you are leaving?"

"Only for a short while… I promise that I will come back to you as soon as I return to the village."

"Alright." Sakura said quietly.

"Are you sure you are alright, Sakura? You really seem out of it today…"

"I told you, I am fine. Just… stay with me… until you have to leave…"

"That's exactly what I had planned to do." Sasuke said as he wrapped his arms around her.

When night fell, Sasuke woke up Sakura.

"Hm? Sasuke?" Sakura said as she opened her eyes.

"Sakura. I have to leave."

"Alright…"

Sasuke leaned down and kissed her. "Take care." He said as he left.

'You too.' Sakura thought.

Sasuke reached the gates of the village and walked up to Naruto.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yea." Naruto replied.

"Then let's go. I wanna be back here as soon as possible."


	9. Chapter 9

*The Next Morning*

When Sakura woke up, she was alone. At first, she was frightened but then she remembered why Sasuke was not with her. She got up and decided to get ready for the day. She was soon interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hinata?" Sakura asked when she opened the door. "What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"Sorry. Sasuke asked me to look after you and to make sure you were okay. You really scared him yesterday when you got sick. He didn't want to leave you alone." Hinata explained.

"Oh… yea, he did seem very worried about me yesterday."

"So how are you feeling today?" Hinata asked with a smile.

"I seem to be feeling better today, but I am still not sure that I am entirely better."

"Well if you need anything, just ask. Do you want to come to the hospital with me?"

"Why are you going to the hospital?" Sakura questioned.

Hinata looked down. "I… I think that I might be… pregnant."

"Oh! Well that's great if you are, isn't it?"

"Yea! It would be great if I am! I'm just so scared to tell Naruto."

"Why?"

"Because I am not sure how he will react…"

"Oh, come on! This is Naruto we are talking about, remember? I'm sure he will be thrilled to hear it!"

"Yea… anyway, do you wanna come with me? You know… for moral support?"

"Of course! Just give me a few minutes and I will be right out." Sakura said as she went back into the house to finish getting ready. After a few minutes, Sakura joined Hinata and started walking to the hospital.

"So if you are pregnant, what are you hoping that it will be? A boy, or a girl?"

"I'm not quite sure… I am hoping that he or she will take after Naruto more than me though."

"I think that he or she will take after both of you, just in different ways." Sakura said.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Tsunade greeted them.

"Oh, Hinata! You can come right in and we will get started. I see you brought Sakura with you as well. Moral support?" Tsunade said.

"Yea." Hinata replied.

"Well follow me and we will get started right away."

*After a bit*

"Well Hinata. Congratulations!" Tsunade said. "You and Naruto are going to be parents!"

"Really?!" Hinata asked. "How far along?"

"About two months. So, you and Naruto got busy right away, didn't you?" Tsunade questioned with a sly smile.

"Eh?!" Hinata said as she blushed a deep red.

Sakura and Tsunade laughed. "We are just messin with ya." Sakura said.

Hinata laughed lightly. "Oh. Haha."

"So Sakura, how are you and Sasuke?" Tsunade asked.

"We're doing pretty good."

"Well he told me that you weren't feeling real well yesterday…"

"Is there anybody that he didn't tell?"

"He was worried about you. He also told me that you didn't want to go to the hospital to be checked. Is there any particular reason as to why?"

"I just figured that I didn't need to go since it was just me getting sick in the morning. After that, I laid down and I was fine." Sakura explained.

"You were only sick in the morning?" Hinata asked as she looked at Tsunade.

"Yea. Like I said, I laid down and I was fine."

"And how do you feel now?" Tsunade asked.

"I feel fine now. Why are you asking me all of these questions? There is nothing wrong with me." Sakura said in a defensive tone.

Tsunade nodded. "I was just curious. Sasuke asked that if I saw you at all while he was gone to see if you were alright."

"Okay. I guess I really did scare him yesterday then. If he has everyone in this entire village looking after me…"

"Alright. Well you are free to go. Hinata, because of your condition, I want you to get some rest and be careful. Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am." Hinata said as she and Sakura left.

"Well congratulations Hinata! Now you just need to tell Naruto."

"Thing is… he isn't here. He is away at the Kage Summit with Sasuke, remember?"

"Well, I am sure that they won't be there for too long. Or at least, I hope not." Sakura said.

"Me too. The sooner the two of them get home, the better."


	10. Chapter 10

*Two Months Later*

Sakura continued getting sick on and off and Hinata had finally convinced her to go see Tsunade about it. As they waited in the room for Tsunade to come back with the test results, Sakura argued with Hinata.

"I do not see why I have to do this…"

"Sakura, you have been getting sick for these past two months. You do not think that's strange?" Hinata asked.

"Maybe it's just a weak immune system or something. Maybe there is something that I am eating that is upsetting my stomach."

"Sakura, stop trying to make excuses!" Hinata said in a firm voice. "I am not going to have Sasuke kill me over your stubbornness when it comes to your health!"

Tsunade walked into the room and looked at Sakura. "Well, you should be thanking Hinata for forcing you to come here. Otherwise, you wouldn't know what I am about to tell you now."

"Am I sick?"

"No…"

"Is there something majorly wrong with me?"

"Yea, it's called your stubbornness." Hinata said sarcastically.

"You know, being pregnant had made you very moody." Sakura said.

"No… there isn't something majorly wrong with you."

"Then what is it?"

"You're pregnant."

"What?!" Sakura asked. "I am what?!"

"Pregnant Sakura! Pregnant!" Hinata said.

"But… how… when…"

"Well judging by these test results, you conceived about a week before Sasuke and Naruto left for the Kage Summit. That would explain why you were sick the day they left." Tsunade said.

"So you mean to tell me that I am two months pregnant?!" Sakura asked.

"Yes. That is exactly what I am telling you. You seem very surprised by this…"

"Yea… That's because I am… I mean… I know that Sasuke and I were trying… but I didn't… I didn't think it would be this soon…"

"Well seems to me Sasuke and Naruto are going to get the surprise of their lives when they get back." Tsunade said as they smiled. "You are now dismissed. Be careful as well! Do not strain yourselves!"

"We won't Lady Tsunade!" Hinata said as they left. Once they were outside of the Hospital, Hinata spoke.

"See? Now aren't you glad I made you come here?"

Sakura hugged Hinata. "I am more than glad! I can't thank you enough!"

Hinata was shocked to have Sakura hug her. 'Must be the hormones…' she thought.

As the next two months passed, Sakura and Hinata received word from Naruto that they would be home in about a month.

"So, Hinata. Looks like you will get the chance to tell Naruto before the baby is born." Sakura said as she handed the letter back to Hinata.

"Yea. I'm glad that they will be home soon."

"Haha, and won't he be surprised when he sees you! You can't hide that from him anymore!"

"Yea, you are lucky that you haven't started showing yet. I highly doubt that Sasuke will even notice when he sees you!" Hinata said.

"Yea. I will probably start to really show by the time they come back though."

"Haha. Well –" Hinata was cut short and winced.

"Hinata? Are you okay?"

"Yea… I guess it was just the baby kicking…" Hinata said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Well, that little baby is already to show strength like his or her parents. I am pretty sure that he or she will definitely take after you both."

"Well," Hinata winced. "Judging by how hard the baby is kicking… I think… that the baby will take… after Naruto." Hinata said as she winced again.

"Hinata? Are you sure you are okay? I don't think that it is normal for you to be feeling this much pain just from a couple kicks…" Sakura said, becoming concerned. "Maybe we should go see Lady Tsunade."

Hinata nodded. "I think that it would be best…"

Once they got to the hospital, Hinata was in so much pain, she felt as though she could no longer stand. She was leaning on Sakura for support as they walked through the doors.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura yelled.

Tsunade came running into the room. "What is it Sakura?" She looked at Hinata. "What happened?!"

"We are not sure… She just started to feel a lot of pain all of a sudden. It's been getting worse by the minute." Sakura explained.

"Well let's bring her into one of the examination rooms. Shizune! Get some of the best nurses that are on duty and tell them to report to the examination room immediately! Tell them to be prepared for labor!" Tsunade yelled.

"Yes Ma'am!" Shizune said as she ran off.

"Labor?! But Milady, Hinata is only six months pregnant!" Sakura said.

"Yes, I know. But from what you are describing, she is in labor…" Tsunade said quietly as she laid Hinata onto the bed.

"Is there anything you need me to do?"

"Just be there for Hinata. Since Naruto is not here, you are the only one that I can trust to be good moral support."

Shizune and four other medical nurses ran into the room. "Milady! We are here!" Shizune said.

"Alright. Shizune, I need to to go to the Kage Summit and get Naruto immediately! Get Genma and the others to take you via the Flying Rasin technique. Do not tell him anything about the baby! Just get him here!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Shizune said as she left as quickly as she could.

"It's going to be okay Hinata… Naruto will be here soon…" Sakura said, trying to comfort Hinata.

"I… didn't want… him to find out… this way…" Hinata said between contractions.

"I know Hinata… I know…"

"Sakura. When Naruto arrives, I am going to need you to supervise so I can calmly explain things to him." Tsunade said calmly.

"Alright. Would you rather I explain things to him?" Sakura asked.

"No… you need to stay here with Hinata. You are all she has at the moment."

"Alright."


	11. Chapter 11

*At the Kage Summit*

"So we are in agreement. We will send the Tsuchikage's men to scout out for Madara's hideout." The Mizukage stated.

"Yes." Naruto said.

"And we will send members of the Hidden Sand as backup." Gaara said.

"Correct. And the Leaf will handle intel and we will meet up at least once every month to discuss each other's progress." Naruto replied.

"Alright. And the Mizukage and I will make sure that our ninja are ready to counter Madara's new jutsu if he should use it." The Raikage said.

"Yes."

"I gotta say Naruto. You really have matured since becoming Hokage." Gaara said.

"Heh heh. Not really… I still have Lady Tsunade helping me out every now and then… You know I-"

Shizune and three other ninja showed up as Naruto was in mid-sentence.

"Naruto."

"What is it Shizune?"

"Lady Tsunade said that you need to report back to the Hidden Leaf immediately."

"What?! What's going on? Is the village in trouble?" Naruto asked.

"No… This is a more… personal matter…" Shizune said.

"Well what is so important that he has to leave this important meeting for?!" the Raikage asked.

"Hinata…"

Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke quickly looked at Naruto. "We need to go. If it's Hinata, you should be there." Sasuke said as he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"What?! You mean to tell me that you are just going to drop every-" the Raikage started. But Naruto and Sasuke were already gone.

Shizune looked at the Raikage. "I am sorry. But I would not have done this if it weren't important."

"What is it about Hinata that has Naruto worried." Gaara asked.

"Well, right after Naruto and Sasuke left to come here, Hinata found out that she was pregnant."

"So…"

"Well, Naruto does not know about the baby… Hinata is having complications right now and has gone into labor…"

"How far along is she?!" the Mizukage asked.

"Only six months."

Everyone was silent for a moment. "Well then, I believe that Naruto should get this leave of absence." Gaara said. "He needs to be there for his wife and child. He used the Flying Rasin Jutsu so it shouldn't take him very long to get there."

"Thank you. Lady Tsunade appreciates your cooperation." Shizune said as she left with the other ninja.

*At the Hospital*

"Hinata… You're almost there… Just a little more…" Tsunade coached. "Just one more good push should do it…"

"You're almost done Hinata." Sakura said.

Hinata screamed as the final contraction hit her hard.

Tsunade laughed softly. "Now look at that! Congratulations Hinata! It's a beautiful baby boy." She said, wrapping the baby in a blanket and handing him to Hinata.

"He's… So beautiful… Just like his father…" Hinata said softly.

"What do mean I can't go in?! I am the Hokage and I demand you let me in to see her!"

"Naruto…" Sakura said softly.

"Sakura… I will try to calm him down… When I tell you to, bring him out. Is that okay with you Hinata?"

"Yes… That's fine…"

Tsunade left the room. Sakura watched as Hinata adored her son. "So what is his name?"

"Haru… When Naruto and I discussed what we would name our children if we ever had any… he said Haru…"

"I like that name…"

"Sakura." Tsunade called.

"Alright. Time to meet your father little Haru." Sakura said as Hinata gave him to her. "We'll be back soon, Hinata."

"Granny! I need to see Hinata! I need to make sure that she is alright!" Naruto argued.

"Hinata is fine now. She will be alright. She is just really tired at the moment." Tsunade said.

"Tired?! Why?! Why did you request that I come here immediately?!"

"Naruto…" Sasuke said as he saw Sakura.

Naruto looked up at Sakura and saw that she was holding something. Sakura walked up to Naruto and placed Haru in his arms.

"Naruto… meet your son… Haru." Sakura said softly.

"Wha-" Naruto said softly as he looked down at the tiny baby in his arms. "H… how… when…"

Hinata found out that she was pregnant the day after you left… She was planning on telling you when you got back… But she went into labor about three hours ago. That is why we summoned you here. Because we felt that you needed to be a part of this moment." Tsunade said.

"Thank you…"

"But wait… if she went into labor… and found out after we left… we haven't been gone for nine months…" Sasuke said.

"He was born three months early… But luckily, he is strong… and stubborn. Just like his father." Tsunade said.

Naruto was silent. He couldn't believe that he was a father. Sakura put a hand on his shoulder.

"Would you like to see Hinata since you have calmed down?"

Naruto looked up at Sakura. "Where is she?"

Sakura took Haru from Naruto. "She is in that room. Go on."

Naruto ran into the room and stopped at the door. "Hinata…" he said softly.

"Naruto!" Hinata exclaimed weakly. "I'm so glad you are here!"

"How are you feeling?" Naruto asked as he walked over to Hinata's bedside.

"I'm alright. Sore… But alright."

Naruto stroked Hinata's hear. "I'm sorry… for not being here sooner…"

"It's okay. I'm glad that you came… I'm the one who should be sorry…"

"What?! What for?"

"I should've found some way to tell you… I… I didn't want you to find out this way…"

Naruto hugged Hinata tightly. "There is no need to be sorry… There was no way you could have gotten the message to me… I'm just glad to know that you are okay… And… that I am a father now!"

Hinata laughed lightly as Sakura brought Haru back into the room. "I think that the new parents should enjoy the precious gift they have. He is quite fussy when it comes to wanting his parents." Sakura said as she handed Haru to Hinata.

"Thanks, Sakura."

"Now, you two enjoy this precious little gift. Before you know it, he will grow up to be just like Naruto!"

"Haha! I can't wait to see that!" Naruto exclaimed. "I'm just hoping his personality is more like his mother!"

Hinata blushed. "Really?"

Naruto nodded. Sasuke came up behind Sakura and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Well, congratulations dobe."

"Thanks Sasuke!"

"Come on," he whispered in Sakura's ear. "Let's leave them be…"

Sakura let Sasuke lead her out of the room. "Should we go home?"

"I don't see why not… I don't think that Naruto will be returning to the Kage Summit anytime soon." Sasuke said.

Once they arrived back at the house, Sasuke sat down on the couch.

"Man, what an exciting night."

"Yea. And it is only going to get better." Sakura said as she walked towards the bedroom.

Sasuke got up and followed her. Once he entered the room, he leaned against the doorframe.

Sakura looked up at him and noticed that he seemed to be in deep thought. "What is it Sasuke?"

Sasuke walked over to Sakura and sat down beside her. "Sakura… there has been something that I have been wanting to ask you. I was going to… before I left with Naruto… but I figured that would be too soon…"

"Come on Sasuke. You know you can ask me anything." Sakura said after she kissed him.

"Well… It's more of a request… than a trivial question…"

"Ok?"

"Sakura… I know that we have only been together for a few months…"

"Six months to be exact."

"Yes… And I am proud to call you my girlfriend… my lover… the future mother of my children…"

Sakura smiled as he said those last words. 'If only he knew…' she thought.

"But… I wanna call you more than just those things… So Sakura…" Sasuke said as he pulled something out of his pocket.

Sakura's eyes widened as she realized what he was about to ask.

"Will you please do me the honor… of becoming Mrs. Sakura Uchiha?" he asked as he pulled out a diamond ring.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said as she smiled. "Yes… But only under one condition…"

"And what condition is that?" Sasuke said slyly.

'Now is your chance! Tell him!' she thought to herself. "I will marry you… only if… you promise to take care of me and the child I am carrying…"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "You mean?"

"I'm pregnant Sasuke! With your child!"

Sasuke hugged Sakura and kissed her with such force and passion that they fell onto the bed. "Sakura… you have just made me… the happiest man alive!"

Sakura kissed Sasuke again. "You have made me the happiest woman alive… You have given me everything that I ever wanted, Sasuke… And more"

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Sasuke said as he kissed her again.


	12. Chapter 12

*One Week Later*

Sakura woke up and snuggled closer to Sasuke. Sasuke nuzzled her neck and wrapped his arms around her tighter as he too began to wake up.

"Good morning." Sakura said softly.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling pretty good. I'm glad that you are here with me when I wake up."

"Same. It's been a while since we just laid here like this…"

"Too long, if you ask me…" Sakura said quietly.

Sasuke nuzzled into her neck. "I know… But things have been so busy lately. Madara has been showing signs of strength and we have been trying to figure out how to stop him."

"I know… but you two are gone way too long… and when you come back… it's never for very long." Sakura said.

"I know. But this time, we will only be gone for three weeks and then we will be home. Naruto and the other Kage have decided that it would be best to only meet up once a month from here on out since we have finally agreed on a plan."

"Good…"

Sasuke and Sakura sighed when there was a knock on the door.

"Don't these people know that I would like to spend some time with my fiancé?!" Sasuke growled as he got out of bed and left to see who was at the door.

Sakura got up and walked out to where Sasuke was.

"I see…" Sasuke said. "Alright. Thank you for informing me. Tell him that I will be there soon."

"Yes sir." A male voice said.

Sakura stood at the entrance of the room and waited for Sasuke to close the door before she spoke.

"Who was that? And what was that about?"

"Naruto has requested that we head back to the Kage Summit. He said that Gaara has sent him a message stating that they have important news on Madara." Sasuke said quietly.

Sakura looked down. "I see… So how soon are you leaving?"

"Noon."

Sakura looked up at the clock. That was in an hour. "Ok…"

Sasuke walked over to Sakura and picked her up in a hug, kissed her cheek, and set her back down. Then he kissed her forehead. "I promise… I won't be too long. I will write often… And before you know it, I will be home."

Sakura hugged Sasuke tightly. "I don't want you to go…"

"I know Sakura… I know... But I will be back… I promise." Sasuke whispered as he stroked her hair.

After a bit, Sasuke pulled away and kissed Sakura passionately. "Take care." He said as he left.

*At the Village Gates*

"Naruto…"

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed. "You ready to go?"

Sasuke looked back towards the village. "…Yea…"

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "You're worried about her… Aren't you?"

"Yea… She was so upset to see me leave again…"

"Hinata was the same way. I almost sent an Anbu to your place to tell you that we were staying for a bit longer…"

"Why didn't you?"

"Madara and the safety of those we love come first. We need to go to the Kage Summit… To protect our families…" Naruto said.

"You're right…" Sasuke replied softly.

*At the Kage Summit*

"Yo, Naruto! I hear you have a mini you… runnin around now fool, ya fool!"

"Old man Bee! Man! It's great to see ya!" Naruto exclaimed.

"So how is the kid Naruto? And how is Hinata?" the Mizukage asked.

"They are both doing just fine! Heh heh! I am the proud father of a baby boy!"

"Congratulations Naruto." Gaara said.

"What did ya name him, fool, ya fool?" Bee asked.

"We named him Haru."

"Haru… a good, strong name…" the Tsuchikage said.

Naruto smiled.

"Alright now, back to business." The Raikage ordered. "We have received important news about Madara's whereabouts."

"And?" Naruto asked.

"From what we have heard, Madara is hiding in one of Orochimaru's hideouts. Our ninja had discovered two weird looking ninja talking about it. But we do not have a clue where any of Orochimaru's hideouts are…" the Raikage said.

"I do…"

Everyone looked at Sasuke.

"I know where they all are…" Sasuke said.

"That's right…" the Tsuchikage said. "You abandoned your village and joined up with Orochimaru for a few years…"

"But what you also seem to forget… Tsuchikage… is that I am also the one who killed Orochimaru…"

"Indeed. A service for all of us… So now you plan to take us to these hideouts?"

"No." Sasuke said coldly.

"What?! Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

"I can see where he is coming from…" Gaara said.

"What do you mean, Gaara?!" Naruto yelled.

"Sasuke knows that Madara wants to gain as much power as he can before attacking us again… So he chose a location where only certain people would be able to find him… Those certain people include those that are greatly affected by his new Jutsu… He is able to gain more ninja to join his side and with that can put up simple defenses so that if one of Orochimaru's pawns were to show others where to find him, he could simply put an end to the one bearing the curse mark and have his henchman take care of the others who had come with the one ninja…"

Naruto looked at Sasuke who nodded. "It's a trap that he has lain to draw in those who bear the curse mark. He knows that those who do bear the curse mark are the ones that he should fear the most. So he created a jutsu that would become stronger when facing an opponent that bears the curse mark and is louring them in so that he can dispose of them one by one..."

"So until we know how to defeat Madara… we shouldn't make any advances on him…" The Tsuchikage said.

"That would be your best bet…" Gaara said. "First, we must figure out how we are going to counteract this new jutsu… Then, we can attack…"

"Well then let's bring this to an end. And plan for what is coming around the bend." Bee said. "Naruto be getting back to his family, just like we all should be. We gather real soon for another meeting, until then, we prepare for a big home greeting."

"Right! Let's go home!" Naruto said.


	13. Chapter 13

As Naruto as Sasuke headed back towards the village, Naruto talked about Haru.

"Man, Sasuke! I never knew that raising a kid was so much work! I bet Hinata is going to have my hide for leaving her alone with him for that long!"

"Yea…" Sasuke said.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Are you okay? You haven't said anything since we left the Kage Summit."

"Yea, I'm fine… I just got a lot on my mind right now."

"Oh, ok!"

They continued to walk in silence for a while.

"Naruto…"

"Yea?"

"What was going through your mind… when Sakura brought Haru out to you?"

"I was confused at first… But once Tsunade and Sakura explained to me how it happened, I felt nothing but pure joy… and fear."

"Fear?"

"Well yea. I was all of a sudden presented with a son and even though I love him with all my heart, it was a lot to take in. Just like that, I became a father… I'm just scared that I'm going to fail at it… Is that what is bothering you? You're worried about becoming a father?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to be a father…"

"You mean… Sakura is?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Well, let me give you some advice. Love that kid with all of your heart and soul. Love that kid just like you love Sakura. That's what my father told me… when Kabuto reanimated him… before he disappeared again. He told me that when I do have a kid of my own, there will be no better feeling than when you hold him for the first time… and every time after that."

"Thanks, Naruto… I have always told myself that I wanted to restore my clan… but I never thought that I would be becoming a father so soon. This is one of those moments where I wish… that my mother and father were still alive…"

'Sasuke' Naruto thought. "Well, there is where we are the same… We do not have parents to guide us through these moments… So let's make a promise. To both of our families."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Let's promise that we will always be there for our families and that we will never let them feel the pain of solitude."

"You can't promise that Naruto…"

"And why not?"

"Did you forget what kind of world we live in? We live in a world where we do not know what will happen next. There will always be pain… and there will always be solitude… lonliness…"

Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"But if you do want to promise your family something… I would say to promise that you will be with them and give them the love that they will need to survive this world until the day you die."

"And even after you die…" Naruto said. "My parents did that for me… They made it so that even after they died, I would always have them with me… and to this very day, I still do."

"And there you have it… There is your promise…"

"Our promise."

"Our promise."

Naruto looked up. "Finally!"

Sasuke looked up to where Naruto was looking. 'We're home…' he thought.

"Well I am going to find Hinata and Haru. See ya later Sasuke!"

Sasuke walked through the village streets and headed towards his house. When he entered, Sakura was nowhere to be seen. He walked to a spare room where he had heard her voice from. There, he saw her in a rocking chair, reading with her back turned towards him. He masked his chakra so that she wouldn't notice him coming into the room. He walked over to where she was sitting and stood behind her.

"You know, you shouldn't have your back towards the door."

Sakura quickly jumped out of the chair and turned to face him.

"Because you never know who will come up behind you." He said as he smiled.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as she hugged him tightly.

He kissed her passionately and wrapped his arms even tighter around her. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."


	14. Chapter 14

As the next two months went on, Sasuke began to worry even more about Sakura. Madara had still not been caught and they still had not discovered a way to counteract his jutsu. Sakura, who was now seven months pregnant, sensed Sasuke's stress and walked over to him.

"Sasuke… what's wrong?"

Sasuke sighed. "Sakura… Madara is still out there… and he is getting stronger by the minute… and yet, we cannot take action because we do not know how to counteract his new jutsu…"

"Sasuke… You need to understand that these things take time and-"

"That's just it though! We are quickly running out of time! Naruto agrees with me but the other Kage keep saying that it would be reckless to just barge into Madara's lair without first knowing how to counteract his jutsu."

"Well what kind of jutsu is it? Genjutsu?"

"You would think… but it seems so real when you are under it that you react the same way in the real world. Everything looks the same as it would in the real world… the only difference is that you feel the pain… just like with Orochimaru… that one time that we fought him together… and he made us see our deaths… it's just like that."

"Well that does seem like it would be some kind of genjutsu…" Sakura said. "But even when Orochimaru conjured up his, it was like there was no way to release it…"

"That's because he controlled us with fear… I was able to break the genjutsu that one time… wait… that's it!"

"What's it?"

"When we fought Orochimaru, I willed myself to move so that I could stab myself, remember? And that broke the genjutsu!"

"Yea… but doesn't Madara's genjutsu involve pain?" Sakura asked.

"Yea. But so did Orochimaru's."

"But with Orochimaru's genjutsu, while we felt the pain of our own deaths, we were completely paralyzed. From what you described, Madara's jutsu is a torture method… a never ending pain. So, how does adding more pain help in that situation?"

"That is true. But I have noticed that Madara casts his genjutsu using a hand sign… if we could get Shikamaru to restrain him with the Shadow Possession Jutsu, he can keep Madara from making that hand sign."

"But what do those who are not from the Nara clan supposed to do? How are they supposed to keep Madara from making that hand sign?"

"That is a good question… how would they do that?"

"Why not just try the sealing jutsu that the third used on Orochimaru?"

Sakura and Sasuke looked towards the door and saw Naruto standing there.

"Naruto." Sakura said.

"I mean, when Old Man Third used that jutsu on Orochimaru, Orochimaru was no longer able to cast jutsu. In fact, he wouldn't even use his arms to fight back… he had to get Kabuto to do things for him until he was able to get a new body."

"But the Dead Demon Consuming Seal is a dangerous seal to conjure… Not very people learn how to do it and the user dies after using it…" Sakura said.

"True… But there might be a way around it… Sasuke, your brother Itachi had a specific kind of jutsu that sealed away the souls of his opponents. What was it called?" Naruto asked.

"As far as I know it was the Susanoo… but I highly doubt that Madara would fall under an Uchiha's jutsu… I would think that he would expect that."

"Alright then, we now have ourselves a plan!"

"Naruto, did you not listen to a word I just said?" Sasuke asked.

"I heard every bit of it! Come on Sasuke! We are going to the Kage Summit to inform them of this plan!" Naruto yelled as he ran out of the house.

Sasuke and Sakura stared at each other for a moment before Sasuke spoke.

"Well I guess I am going to have to make sure he doesn't hurt himself…"

"Be careful, Sasuke… Come home safe." Sakura said.

Sasuke turned and kissed Sakura. "I promise." And left the house after Naruto.

*At the Kage Summit*

"Are you crazy Naruto?!" the Raikage yelled. "You want us to go barging in there with that ridiculous plan?!"

"I know it sounds crazy… but it will work! If we can just get someone from the Nara clan, like Shikamaru, or even his father Shikaku, they can keep him from conjuring that jutsu! Then, once he is pinned down, Sasuke can seal him with his Susanoo!"

"Do you even know what you are talking about Naruto?" The Tsuchikage asked. "You are telling us to send in two, maybe three ninja to take care of defeating Madara. He is not very likely to fall for that trick..."

"I am not saying to send in only three ninja… that would be suicidal." Naruto said. "However, what I am saying is that is a surefire way to defeat him!"

"And how do propose we get Madara to fall under the Nara clans' jutsu? Do you really expect him to walk right into it?" the Mizukage asked.

"Yes."

Everyone stared at Naruto with shocked expressions.

"Then you are most definitely crazy…" the Raikage said softly.

"Hold on…" Gaara said. "Naruto may actually be onto something…"

"When Shikamaru fought Temari during the Chunin Exams, he got her to walk right into his Shadow Possession Jutsu even with her being so conscious about it. If we can get him to do that again, then it won't be that hard to keep him restrained and have Sasuke seal him." Naruto said.

"And what do you suppose we use as a distraction to keep Madara from catching on?" the Tsuchikage asked.

Naruto smiled. "Me."


	15. Chapter 15

Sakura walked through the streets of Konoha and towards Ino's house. Once she got there, she knocked on the door.

"Sakura?! Sakura! It's so great to see you!" Ino shrieked as she hugged Sakura.

"It's good to see you too Ino."

"Look at you Sakura! You are absolutely glowing! Are you and Sasuke excited?!"

"I am… I don't know about Sasuke though. He seems to be more scared than anything."

"Well, becoming a parent for the first time is pretty scary. I mean, Choji freaked when he found out I was pregnant with Akina." Ino said.

"Yea? I mean… I guess it's normal… I freaked too when I found out. I just thought it would have hit Sasuke by now…"

"Sakura, try to understand. He doesn't have as much time as you do when it comes to getting used to the fact that you are going to be parents… He has only known for what, three months?"

"Yea…"

"Well you have known for at least five… You have had more time to let it sink in."

"You're right." Sakura smiled. "I just hope that it sinks in soon. I don't want him completely freaking out when this baby is born."

"No, you don't want that! Haha!"

"Well isn't this a pleasant sight? I see it didn't take very long for Sasuke to achieve his goal of restoring the Uchiha clan…" a male voice asked.

Sakura turned around as Ino looked up to see who it was.

"Madara…" Sakura said in almost a whisper. 'Of all times for Naruto and Sasuke to be away…' she thought.

"If I were you… I wouldn't try to fight me… That child might end up getting hurt in the end…" Madara said.

"Why you…" Sakura growled as she clenched her fists.

"What is it that you want?" Ino asked.

"Just some… leverage." Madara said as he ran towards them and knocked them both out.

When Ino woke up, she heard her name being called. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Choji holding her and their daughter by his side.

"Mommy… please wake up…" Akina pleaded.

"Choji…" Ino said softly. Then she remembered Sakura and quickly sat up.

"Whoa, whoa, Ino! You just regained consciousness. You shouldn't get up so quickly." Choji said.

"Sakura! Where is Sakura?!" Ino asked.

"I don't know… when I came home with Akina, you were unconscious on the steps. I didn't see Sakura anywhere." Choji explained.

"Madara must have taken her…"

"Madara?! Is he the one who did this to you?!"

"Yes, but nevermind me! We have to save Sakura before Madara does something horrible to her or that baby!" Ino yelled as she stood up.

Choji looked down at Akina. "Akina. I need you to go to your grandfather's house for now. Tell him what happened and tell him that we are heading to Lady Tsunade and uncle Shikamaru's place and then to the Kage Summit."

"Okay Daddy." Akina said as she ran off.

"Ino, go get Lady Tsunade and tell her what happened. I will go get Shikamaru and we will meet you guys at the Kage Summit. We need to inform Naruto and Sasuke of this!"

"Right!" Ino said as she parted ways with Choji.

*At Kage Summit*

"Naruto, you absolutely crazy if you think that we are going to let you go in there and fight against Madara!" The Raikage yelled. "That's just what he would expect and that is just what he wants! You would just be letting the nine tails fall into his hands!"

"Kuruma and I have no intention of letting Madara defeat us!" Naruto yelled back. "Don't you remember, I fought Tobi back then and he was just as bad as Madara is now!"

"I think that Naruto's idea isn't all that bad." Sasuke said calmly.

"So now you are on his side?!" the Raikage asked.

"I am not just his escort, but I am also his friend… I would not let him go into battle unless I believed that he could do it."

'Sasuke…' Naruto thought.

"I have fought with Naruto many times, and I believe that he can do just about anything. And now, we are just sitting here arguing about whether or not to send one specific person onto the battlefield. Meanwhile, Madara is getting stronger by the minute!"

"Sasuke is right…" Gaara said. "And I too believe that Naruto can do this. We should let his plan be executed and exterminate Madara while we still have the chance."

Everyone turned to face the corner of the room as Tsunade, Choji, Shikamaru and Ino showed up.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, Madara has made an appearance in the village." Tsunade said.

"What?!" Naruto turned towards the other Kage. "I thought your men were keeping a close eye on him!"

"I do not know how he escaped their sites. Maybe he made a clone and sent that out to the village…" the Raikage said. "But they have not reported any activity from Madara in the last few days."

"Well we need to get back to the village and search for him!" Naruto said.

"No, Naruto. He got what he wanted from the village and fled. But we do need to find him right away." Tsunade said calmly.

"What did he want from the village?" Sasuke asked.

"…Sakura…"


	16. Chapter 16

Sasuke ran out of the room and was gone before Naruto could stop him. Naruto left to follow him, but Tsunade stopped him.

"Naruto –"

"Granny Tsunade! Those are my comrades out there! I am not going to let them go alone! Shikamaru! We developed a plan that involves you. Come with me, I will explain on the way there." Naruto said firmly.

"And how do you expect to find Sasuke?" Tsunade asked.

"I can sense his chakra. I will find him!" Naruto said as he and Shikamaru left.

The room was silent for a while. Finally, Gaara stood up.

"I am going too. I cannot let my comrades do this alone either."

"What do you mean, your comrades?" The Raikage asked. "They are not even from your village."

"Naruto has been there for me when I was in the darkness. He has made me the person that I am today. I consider him and anyone from the Hidden Leaf a comrade." Gaara said as he headed for the door.

"I will go too." Tsunade said.

"And we are coming too!" Ino said.

"Very well… then let's go find Naruto…"

*At Madara's/Orochimaru's Hideout*

Sakura woke up and looked around. She didn't recognize where she was but quickly remembered what had happened.

"I see you are awake." Madara said as he entered the room.

"What do you want from me?" Sakura asked. "Why kidnap me? How does that benefit you?"

"Heh. I see that you still haven't figured it out yet… What my true plan is… You see I am not after you… You are simply the bait for what I do want. That is why I let the blonde see me… That is why I left her back at the village."

Sakura quickly put together what Madara was saying. "You're… you're after Naruto."

"No… I have moved on past the nine tails. My goal now is to destroy something of greater value…"

"Sasuke…"

"Exactly. He had become very powerful over the years and he is the only one left alive that knows where I would hide. He knows my techniques, he knows my flaws… So if he were to tell the Kages about myself… well, you see where the problem lies, don't you?"

Sakura nodded. She knew she was bait that would cloud Sasuke's judgment once he heard about her kidnapping. 'That would leave Sasuke vulnerable and he would more than likely try to defeat Madara on his own.' She thought.

"But do not worry… I do not plan to let you leave here in one piece either… I plan on having a little bit of fun with you…" Madara said as Sakura thought about the outcome of Sasuke coming. She quickly looked up at him as he said this.

"I won't let Sasuke miss out on the fun… you don't need to worry about that either." Madara said as he left the room.

'What am I gonna do' she thought to herself. 'I can't let Sasuke lose his family again… I just can't…'

*An Hour Later*

Sakura looked up as Madara entered the room again.

"He is getting close… He is within the vicinity and is on your trail…" Madara said as he walked over to Sakura.

Sakura backed up as Madara got closer. Soon, she was against the wall and had nowhere to go.

"Hm… interesting… I never thought I would see the Princess of the Leaf tremble so…"

Sakura had hoped that Sasuke would make it in time before Madara could do anything to her, and luckily, Sasuke did show up.

"Madara!"

"Sasuke… So good to see you…" Madara said as he formed a hand sign.

Sasuke, expecting to feel the pain of the curse mark, was surprised when he felt nothing. 'What is he up to?' he thought. 'Nothing is happening…'

Sakura all of a sudden began to feel waves of pain. She winced as the first wave hit her and then another. Soon, she slid down onto the floor.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled. "You bastard! What did you do to her?!"

"I am simply helping her achieve your goal of reviving the Uchiha clan…" Madara said slyly. "Although… I am pretty sure this early into the pregnancy, the child is less likely to survive if born so soon…"

"You-"

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he ran into the room with Shikamaru.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said, not very surprised to see that he followed him. "Shikamaru…"

Naruto took in the scene and saw Sakura on the floor breathing heavily.

"What did he do to her?!" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"He sent her into early labor…" Sasuke said, trying his best to stay calm.

"Why you!"

"Naruto, remember, we are here to save Sakura. Do not let your judgment be clouded." Shikamaru warned.

"I know that… Alright. You know what you're doing Shikamaru." Naruto whispered just loud enough for Sasuke and Shikamaru to hear.

"Right." Shikamaru said.

Naruto charged at Madara.

"A straight on attack? Have you lost your mind or something?" Madara asked calmly as he dodged Naruto's attack.

"Now Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke charged at Madara from behind with Chidori.

"You really are weak." Madara said as he easily dodged Sasuke's attack.

"We are here!" Tsunade said as she showed up with Gaara, Choji and Ino. Tsunade and Ino ran over to Shikamaru as Choji and Gaara ran to help Naruto and Sasuke.

"Is there anything you need us to do?" Ino asked.

"Yea…" Shikamaru said as he explained what he wanted Ino to do. "Lady Tsunade. Sakura needs you right now. Madara had sent her into early labor."

"Alright." Tsunade said as she found an opening and ran to Sakura.

Sakura was in so much pain that she thought she might pass out. She was relieved to see Tsunade by her side.

"Sakura. Hang in there." Tsunade said. "How long would you say you've been in labor?"

"He… sent me into labor – Ah! – right as Sasuke showed up… So, not for very long…" Sakura managed to say between contractions.

"Alright. You're going to be okay." Tsunade said, trying to calm Sakura.

'She is not safe here… But there is no way I can move her… not without risking injury…' Tsunade thought.


	17. Chapter 17

Naruto, Choji, Gaara and Sasuke kept launching close ranged attacks at Madara but seemed to be getting nowhere. Madara was dodging every single attack that they threw at him.

"You really are ridiculous!" Madara said. "And to think that you are the ones that once set me back a few steps in my plan to rule the ninja world." He began to make his hand sign. "I will finish yo-"

"Shadow Possession Jutsu complete." Shikamaru said. "Now Ino!"

"Got it! Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Ino yelled.

"H-How… H-How d-did y-you?" Madara said as he struggled to break free.

"We were purposely throwing bad attacks at you. Knowing that you would dodge them easily and let your guard down because of how weak you thought we were." Naruto said.

Sasuke walked over beside Naruto with the Susanoo activated.

"H-heh… y-you p-plan… t-to s-seal m-me…" Madara said. "G-good p-play…"

"This is it Madara." Sasuke said. "No longer will you harm my family… and no longer will you exist in the ninja world. You will never again see the light of day… Ino. Let him go." Sasuke growled.

"Yes." Ino said as he returned to her body.

"Shikamaru…"

"You got from here?" Shikamaru asked as he released Madara.

"I got it." Sasuke said as he sealed Madara.

"Ah!"

"Sasuke!" Tsunade yelled.

Sasuke deactivated the Susanoo and ran to Sakura's side.

"Sakura."

"In the current state that she is in right now, we cannot move her." Tsunade said.

"So what does that mean?" Naruto asked.

"It means that she is going to have to give birth here. There is no way we can get her to a safer location without risking her losing the child or causing serious injury to herself."

Sasuke cringed as Sakura cried out in pain. 'Sakura…'

"Naruto, you are the fastest one here besides Sasuke. I need you to go back to the village as quickly as you can. Get Shizune and any other nurses that you can find. Tell Shizune to bring the early labor kit and special treatment herbs from my secret cabinet and report back here immediately. Time is of the essence here."

"Alright." Naruto said as he disappeared.

"Gaara, I need you to report back to the Kage Summit. Tell them that Madara has been defeated and that we are now trying to help Sakura."

"Yes." Gaara said as he left.

"Ino, I need you to help me as much as you can while we wait for Naruto to return with the others. Shikamaru, I need you and Choji to make sure that no one else is in the vicinity. We cannot have any dangers around while she is labor."

"Yes." Shikamaru, Choji and Ino said as they did as they were told.

"Sasuke…" Tsunade whispered.

Sasuke looked up at Tsunade.

"I need you to remain as calm as possible… And understand… That if this becomes so bad that it could cost Sakura her life… I will –"

"I understand. I am willing to give that up for her."

"You must also understand that there is the possibility that she could end up being infertile after this… So if this goes wrong, you may not have another chance at restoring your clan…"

"Like I said. I am willing to give that up for her. Nothing is worth the cost of her life…" Sasuke said as he looked at Sakura.

Sakura winced in pain as another contraction hit her. She was listening to every word that Tsunade and Sasuke were saying. 'I cannot let that happen to him… Not again…' she thought.

*At the Leaf Village*

Naruto used the Flying Rasin Jutsu to teleport to the hospital. Once there, he ran to Shizune.

"Naruto! What is wrong? Did something happen to Hinata?"

"No! It's Sakura! Lady Tsunade sent me to get you and your best nurses! You are supposed to get the early labor kit and Lady Tsunade's Special Treatment Herbs and then report back to me! I will take you to where they are at."

'It must be really bad if she is telling Naruto to get the Special Treatment Herbs… Sakura…' Shizune thought to herself as she ran off to get the nurses and the herbs.

Once she had everything gathered, Shizune reported back to Naruto with four other nurses.

"Arlight. Let's go!" Naruto said as they left.

*At the Hideout*

"Sakura! Hang in there! Do not give up on me!" Tsunade firmly said.

"Come on Sakura…" Sasuke pleaded. "You can do this… Please Sakura…"

Sakura screamed as she pushed once more. She thought if she continued any further, she would pass out.

'No,' she thought. 'I cannot give up! I must keep going! I… I must…'

"Sakura?!" Sasuke almost shouted. "Sakura?! Sakura! Stay awake! Stay with me Sakura!"

'Damn… Where are they?!' Tsunade thought. 'At this rate, without the herbs, she isn't going to survive this…'

Finally, Naruto and the others showed up.

"It's about time Shizune!" Tsunade barked. "We haven't got much time! Hurry!"

Shizune and the other nurses surrounded Tsunade and Sakura.

"Naruto, I need you to take Sasuke outside for a moment." Tsunade said calmly and almost too quietly.

"I am not going anywhere!" Sasuke shouted.

"For this procedure, you will!" Tsunade yelled back.

Naruto put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Come on Sasuke… Let's take a walk…"

Sasuke hesitated for a moment but then slowly stood up. "Alright…" he said as he left with Naruto.

'Sakura… please be okay…' he thought.


	18. Chapter 18

'Huh? Where… am I?' Sakura thought as she looked around her. All she saw was light. She started walking forward trying to find out where she was.

"Sasuke? Sasuke?" she called out but there was no answer.

'This is strange…' she thought.

"My! It looks at though you have lost your way." A female voice said.

Sakura turned around to see a woman standing in front of her.

"Um… I'm sorry… who are you?" Sakura asked.

"Oh! Sorry dear. I suppose you wouldn't know who I am huh? Seeing as, we never met. My name is Mikoto. Mikoto Uchiha."

'Mikoto?' Sakura thought. 'I never heard of her… she had to have been an Uchiha that was slain by Itachi…'

"Now, let's talk about why you are here…" Mikoto said as she put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "This is the realm between the living and the dead… here, those who are about to pass on can meet with those who have already passed on."

"Whoa, whoa! Hold on! I am not dead!" Sakura said.

"That is correct… you are not dead. But you are not alive either…"

"What do you mean?"

"I am here to guide you… I know that the soul remainder of the Uchiha clan is worried about you."

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered.

"He really cares about you… So much so that he would give up the restoration of his clan for you."

Sakura waited for Mikoto to continue.

"I know that Sasuke is a brave man… and I know of all the wrong he has done… but then again… we Uchiha have done a lot of wrong in our lives."

"Forgive me, if I offend you, but I do not like people speaking ill of my Sasuke."

"Your Sasuke… that's funny."

"What?"

"I did mean any ill word towards Sasuke. Let me ask you this… Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you so determined to give Sasuke a child? I know you have been trying really hard to not give up…" Mikoto said.

"I… I know that Sasuke had lost his family when he was younger… I just… I just don't want that to happen to him again…" Sakura said as she started to shed tears.

"Sakura… You and Naruto have always been there for Sasuke… No matter what kind of trouble he seemed to get himself into… You still tried to bring him back to the light. And yet, after all he has done to you… you still want to bear his children and be with him for all of time…"

"Children? According to Tsunade I will not be able to have more children after this child is born."

"I wasn't talking about you having another child after these two are born… I was talking about now…"

"What are you… wait! You mean?"

"Mhm!" Mikoto smiled.

Sakura could not believe what she was hearing. She was going to give birth to twins.

"You know, you remind me of someone that I know very well… and I am sure that Sasuke sees that same person in you too…"

"Who?"

"His mother."

"His mother?" Sakura asked.

"That's right." Mikoto smiled. "You remind me so much of her… she was very strong willed. And even though her husband was planning to take over the Leaf, she still stood by his side even though she knew it was wrong. In a way, Sasuke is so much like his father. Stubborn, strong, caring… always looking after the clan… but where they differ… is that I see Sasuke trying to cleanse the tainted name of the Uchiha."

"Sasuke tries so hard… to change who he was… he is still tortured by the pain of losing his family." Sakura said. "But he has forgiven Itachi for what he has done and he moves forward. I intend to help him move forward."

Mikoto smiled. "Sakura… I believe that you will succeed in healing his heart. And I do not believe that your life should end here and now…" she said as she walked over and hugged Sakura. "Please… help him heal… give him the family he has always wanted… for you, Daisuke and Shina are the only ones who can."

Sakura opened her eyes slowly and saw Tsunade by her side.

"Sakura! Sakura! Can you hear me Sakura?!" Tsunade asked.

"Tsunade… Sama…" Sakura said quietly.

"Thank goodness, you are still alive…"

"Where… where is Sasuke?! And why am I no longer having contractions?! " Sakura asked trying to sit up. "Where are my kids?!"

Everyone looked at Sakura with shocked expressions. Tsunade smiled softly.

"Well… seems you knew you were going to have twins."

"What happened while I was unconscious?!"

"Sakura… after you fell unconscious, your breathing got really shallow. We had to operate since you could not deliver them…"

"Are they alright?! Are they alive?!"

"Why don't you ask their father?"

Sakura looked at the entrance of the door as Sasuke walked into the room with Naruto.

"Sasuke…"

'Thank god she is okay' Sasuke thought as he walked over to her and handed her one of the bundle that he was holding and took the other from Naruto.

"Meet our children…" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke… they're so beautiful."

"Just like their mother…" Sasuke said as she pulled the blanket back on the bundle that he was holding to show a baby girl with pink hair.

Sakura smiled and pulled back the blanket on the bundle that she was holding to reveal a baby boy with black hair. "And just like their father…"

"Well, we will rest here for just a bit longer. Once you have your strength back Sakura, we will head back to the village. Naruto. Are you going to tell the other Kage what happened?"

"Nah, Gaara's got it covered." Naruto responded. "Sasuke and I ran into him while we were out for our walk. He stayed with us until Shizune came out and handed us the kids."

"Alright."

Sakura leaned on Sasuke's shoulder as she held her son. "Did you think of any names?" she asked.

"No… not really. Did you?"

Sakura thought back to what Mikoto told her. "Yes… In fact, I have the perfect names for them."

"Hm?"

"Shina… and Daisuke…"

"Perfect." Sasuke said as he kissed Sakura's forehead.


	19. Chapter 19

Once Sakura felt strong enough to walk, everyone headed back to the village.

"You know Sakura, I can take you back to the village using the Flying Rasin Justu if you need me to…" Naruto offered.

"No, thank you Naruto. But I'm fine." Sakura replied.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked.

"Mhm! I'm alright."

Once they got back to the village, Sasuke and Sakura headed back to their home. As soon as they entered their home, they walked into the spare bedroom that Sakura had converted into a nursery and laid Daisuke and Shina into the crib. Sasuke took Sakura's hand and led her to their bedroom.

"So… how did you know what to name the kids?" Sasuke asked as they sat down on the bed.

"Mikoto told me."

Sasuke froze. "Mikoto?!"

Sakura looked at Sasuke. "Yea. When I fell unconscious, I found myself alone in a very bright, never ending room. Some woman named Mikoto Uchiha came up to me and told me that I was in the realm between the living and the dead."

"And then what?"

"We talked for a bit… she kept questioning why I was so devoted to you… why I was trying so hard while in labor…"

"What did you say?"

"The truth… I told her that I did not want to see you lose your family again."

Sasuke was silent for a moment.

"She had informed me that I was giving birth to twins… she told me that she did not believe that my life should've ended right then and there… and right before I regained consciousness, she hugged me and told me to give you the family that you have always wanted… and that Shina, Daisuke and I were the only ones who could."

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'Mother…' he thought. 'Thank you for bringing my Sakura back to me.'

"Sakura… did Mikoto Uchiha tell you who she was exactly?"

"What do you mean? She said that I reminded her of your mother… and she seemed to know a lot about you and your family… is she related to you or something?"

"Sakura… you definitely remind me of my mother… In more ways than one. So it is no surprise that she would say that you remind her of herself."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Y-you mean… that the person I was talking to… Mikoto… is your mother?!"

"Yes."

Sakura could not believe that the person that had tested her and sent her back to the world of the living was her mother-in-law. "She wouldn't tell me who she was in realtion to you… I… I didn't know…"

Sasuke laughed and hugged Sakura tightly.

"Sasuke?!"

"Oh Sakura! You don't know how happy it makes me to know that my own mother was still looking after me all this time! And just as she said she would do, long before she died… she continued to look after the members of the Uchiha clan."

"Oh, Sasuke…" Sakura said as she hugged him back.

'Finally Mother… Father… Big Brother… Our family can grow bigger… and our clan even stronger… Thank you…' Sasuke thought.

This is a story about two people. Two people who knew each other for a long time but were never really friends. This is a story about love. How it was gained… and how it was lost. And how two tiny babies brought those two people together.

The End


End file.
